witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
Evidence is the 10th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Summary Alisha Daisy, Tarras' assistant, runs over to Linda Cuthburt to tell her the latest news on Tasha, that he formed a team with Tarras and Xing, although she states Halloween is all he needs. Linda is more shocked when Alisha reveals Tasha was accused of murdering a colleague. As Tasha's trial starts, Central tells Tasha that in normal circumstances he'd be escorted to Central but luckily there was four Black Class WHs watching Tasha's trial here so any judgement is valid. The judge states that two weeks ago Shout, a WH witch, was murdered and Tasha is the main suspect. Tasha denies this replying that if Shout was dead it was obviously because of an enemy witch. The judge then shows Tasha a picture of the crime scene as evidence. In the picture, a dead Shout lies surrounded by an area filled with bullet holes from a Mana Gun. Eclipse Shadenon, one of the A-Class jury for the trial, states that the scene can only be created by Tasha's gun created by Edea Florence. She states that with Edea dead, the only one able to do this damage is Tasha. She confirms this by telling him she could reproduce the gun easily, but the bullets are impossible to forge due to the monstrous amount of mana they are made from. Another A-Class called Cougar Kunein retaliates that it was due to her being incapable and adds that Edea Florence is a push over. Tasha immediately tells Cougar to shut up and threatens to kill him if he ever insults his master again. As the two start to bicker, Alv Bronte, Eclipse's teammate, asks Eclipse if Cougar insulted her. Eclipse confirms this and Alv materializes golden swords and daggers asking Eclipse if she can kill Cougar. Eclipse hugs Alv telling her she's sweet for the offer but reminds Alv that she can't kill annoying comrades. Cougar hears this and is about to start another fight with the two but is cut-off by Words Blondy von Worth, Cougar's teammate. Words orders him to stop talking to witches as it degrades their WH status. Cougar immediately apologizes to him and stops while Alv asks Eclipse if she can kill Words too. Annoyed with the A-Class' immaturity, Central commands them to stop it as they were still in court. The judge turns to Tasha and asks Tasha to state any objections he may have to killing Shout. Outside of the court room, Tarras, Monica and Xing are waiting for the result of Tasha's trial. Monica asks if there was any way Tasha could have committed the murder. Xing reassures her Tasha wouldn't do something like that but stays quiet when Tarras says unless it was about money. Xing says they couldn't enter due to them being a team and Tarras tells him he heard from a passing WH that the situation wasn't in Tasha's favor. Just as he says this, Amos appears stating his disbelief after seeing Xing and Tarras casually talking. Inside the court room, Tasha is cornered with no way to prove his innocence since he never reported his locations due to him being to busy swindling money off of people. Just as the judge is about to declare Tasha guilty, Amos walks in exclaiming that Tasha does have an alibi and that he was the witness. The judge tells Amos to continue and Amos recalls that two weeks ago while his team was in Cintra, they requested Tasha's help for the mission and as proof; the bullets used by Tasha was still there. He concludes that Cintra and the location of Shout's murder were in opposite directions so therefore Tasha was innocent. Eclipse confirms this but Cougar testifies believing that Amos and Tasha worked together for the murder. At that moment, Linda walks in and whispers something to the judge. The judge then postpones the trial and declares Tasha to be kept under close watch. Words and Cougar angrily demands a reason to which the judge replies that just now a team of A-Class WHs was murdered using the same method, thus shocking every one there but Alv. As every one is leaving, Cougar stays behind telling Tasha how much he hated him because he was a human who has to rely on a witch's power to be an A-Class. Tasha responds saying that Cougar wasn't his favorite either only to have Cougar tell him that he was guilty and he was going to prove it and hunt Tasha down himself one day. Tasha mainly ignores this and turns to Amos who tells Tasha that for saving him, Amos desires a very big gift (the castle Tasha got off Amos in Cintra). Outside, Tasha is depressed that he the swindler got swindled. His team and Monica run over to him, stating their relief that Tasha wasn't guilty. Tasha apologizes to Monica for worrying her just as Eclipse and Alv show up. Eclipse expresses her happiness that Edea's student wasn't guilty and than proceeds on asking Tasha if Monica was the witch Tasha brought back. Tasha confirms this and Eclipse examines Monica. She is then surprised to see that Monica has a Spiritual Supporter. She calls Tasha amazing for always bringing back witches with Spiritual Supporters, stating how rare they were and that Ran was the very first she saw. Eclipse calls Alv's name to which Alv materializes gold chains binding Monica. Eclipse claims Monica to be her student and when Alv asks if Eclipse was happy, Eclipse replies that she was ecstatic as it's every witch's dream to have a student. The two proceed by dragging Monica away. Once arriving to his room, Tasha flops on his bed, thinking about the murder method. He than declares that he has so many things to ask Diana about the murder and Aria. Another WH witch in another location is then shown injured and trying to escape. A boy with a similar gun as Tasha's appears in front of her. She demands to know why he was trying to kill her to which he responds it's because she was a witch. She states that she is a WH; a good witch who helps humans. The man only points his gun at her saying she was still a witch and he pulls the trigger, instantly killing her. Another Halloween then shows up with news that he defeated the witch's supporter and the boy revealed to be this Halloween's master praises it. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Ryuhwan and Halloween vs A-Class WH Witch and Her supporter (Concluded) Category:Chapters